


[ART] On A Cloud Somewhere I

by mortmere



Series: On A Cloud Somewhere [1]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortmere/pseuds/mortmere
Summary: Confession time: my screen cap finger gets busy whenever the boys gasp or cry in pain, close up, like Hutch does (a lot!) in ”The Plague”.Those expressions are very, very useful for slash fanart.Talk about hurt/comfort.





	[ART] On A Cloud Somewhere I

[ ](http://mortmere.deviantart.com/art/On-a-Cloud-Somewhere-682778754)

[Clicking on the image or this text takes you to my DeviantArt page.](http://orig09.deviantart.net/60be/f/2017/146/6/a/on_a_cloud_somewhere_by_mortmere-dbaibgi.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, my photomanip/paintover/freehand mix. (Those interested in my technique, read [this post](https://mortmere.dreamwidth.org/14097.html).)
> 
> Bless Tumblr for providing easy access to 1970s gay erotica (well, porn). I used one such picture here, and have stashed away quite a few others for future reference. 
> 
> Since someone is surely wondering: the original photo was cropped just like that - I did NOT cut off Starsky's butt. I didn't have the guts to add it into the picture, either. I was a little tempted, but trying to capture that sort perfection is intimidating... And it would've drawn the focus away from Hutch's mouth. 
> 
> The title comes from something a friend said: how a lot of S/H art strike her as ”a lovely thing that happened on a cloud somewhere” as opposed to something happening in their physical reality. I love showing them in their natural habitat, but this moment belongs on a cloud. (But yes, that is Starsky's bedspread, so there.)


End file.
